


Pleasure in a golden world

by X_galra_muffin_X



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Auto driver, Ball, Cars, Dancing, Feelings realised, M/M, One Shot, Reality, Stunning visuals, Sweet truths, Yearnings, drunks, glass, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_galra_muffin_X/pseuds/X_galra_muffin_X
Summary: This is a one shot ballroom klance story not much else to say ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Pleasure in a golden world

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a little one shot I'm adding as I have a few and wanted to share it.

 

It was the most extravagant ball. Bright lights flooded into the golden room and music whisped around the air. A lanky Cuban man came strutting in a navy suit which really complimented his rich skin - Lance. He was a real flirt but he had always noticed one person in particular. Unfortunately, this person was a guy and he didn't know if they liked men in that way (he also hadn't came out as bi yet).Woman were fanning themselves in thier fancy ball gowns trying more than hard to show thier cleavage. Another person came in wearing a suit with a distinctive green tie. “ Hey Lance, can you believe these woman?” Pidge rhetorically asked before walking off. Alura was the only one decently dressed with a stunning lilac,backless dress. On her arm was Shiro wearing a gray suit. Hunk spent his time at the buffet wearing a dark grey suit with a yellow tie and a few crumbs. Koran was dancing around with woman in his average wear. Dancers were all over the golden tiles smiling,drinking and having fun. Even with all of this extravaganza the guy named as Keith was still on Lance’s mind. He decided to try and push it away by flirting with some women but he could still see Keith in the corner of his eye. Keith wore a black suit and red tie, quite classy. Keith appeared to be minding his own business, sitting at a bench, drinking water out a champagne flute. This made sense as Keith disliked the taste of alcohol. Lance was subconsciously glancing over at Keith even when he was flirting. Then Keith realised this and glanced him a stare back. This made Lance’s heart explode like fireworks going off. Now, Lance was blushing lightly and yet Keith's expression didn't change, he continued sipping his water, alone, on a bench. “ Hey who are you blushing at.” One girl said. “ Ugh, guess we are not interesting.” Another said as they both walked of to woo another man. Lance hated himself for this, flirting with others couldn't even make him forget about Keith. His hair was soft and sculptured his pale face perfectly, his deep purple eyes could melt your heart, his voice was reassuring and gentle and his lips looked like the softest thing imaginable. His shirt and blazer looked so easy to remove......

Once again Lance was off fantasising about Keith. His blush intensified now from pink to coral. Along with the dancers there were waiters with drinks and snacks on trays they carried. Lance took a flute of champagne from one of the trays and started to drink. As it went down his throat it was bitter, he spat it out. He could perfectly understand why Keith hated this. Suddenly someone knocked into him, banging him against the wall. This resulted in the glass shattering in his hand. “Crap” Lance thought as he clutched his hand rushing off to the bathroom. Blood dripped from the various cuts the glass was in. When he got there he quickly checked if anyone else was there, luckily there wasn't. If his night couldn't get worse he had to cut his hand. Gritting his teeth he pulled out the pieces of glass one by one. The red liquid kept spilling all over the bathroom sink. Now he was on the last piece. It was larger piece and with every tug it hurt more and more. “arrrgh.” Lance howled in pain. He thought it was impossible to get it out. Slumping to the floor he cried, his sleeve covered in blood. Just then the bathroom door swung open. Keith. Kieth of all people had entered. The handsome mulleted man rushed to Lance’s side. “Fucking hell Lance.” Keith spat as he swiftly removed the piece of glass lightly cutting his own finger. “ Thankyou.” Lance whispered embarrassed.

Quickly, Lance got up, grabbed some tissue and left the scene. He wrapped his hand in the tissue to stop the bleeding than sat himself in a corner. Stares from surrounding members twisted his confidence into shame. He had enough of this, he picked himself up and walked into the centre of the ball. Music controlled Lance like a puppet and he enjoyed every second. He danced gracefully in tune step my step entirely with his hand still hurting. People gasped, shocked at how incredible his movements were. Naturally, he was a good dancer thanks to his Cuban flare but no one would have thought it could make him look so elegant in ballroom dancing. Eventually, Lance had realised something, Keith was watching him. Oh, how his galactic eyes paralyzed Lance’s breath and made his heart skip a million beats. Once again Lance was “accidentally” staring at Keith.

Surprisingly, Keith walked up to Lance and offered his hand. Looking up he spoke “ dance with me.” Keith asked. He smelt heavily of soap but he still had his certain smell. Soap.soap. Crap, Lance had left the bathroom whilst it was still covered in blood and Keith cleaned it up. Lance couldn't even speak as if the beats of his heart were suffocating him with joy. Instead he placed his hand on Keith's. It felt warm and sensual. Keith tightened his grip then raised his arm also raising Lance’s. Then he grabbed Lance’s waist. Immediately, Lance placed his other arm on Keith's shoulder. Thier lips were inches apart, Lance had to restrain himself. Slyly, Keith put his head closer. They then started to dance. Lance’s blood seeped through now ending up on Keith but neither of them minded. Together they moved In sync to to piano.

“ Why did you want to dance?” Lance asked bearly able to not stutter. “ you dazzled me, I was intruged to see how you dance with someone else and you do impress me.” Keith replied. Keith moved his arm slightly lower down. This tensed Lance a bit but Keith looked at him slyly. He ballroomed the two of them out of the ball. Reflecting upon them was the moon and an explosion of stars. They then stopped. “ Trust me.” Keith whispered as he kept hold of Lance’s hand and ran. What was Keith doing, he liked Lance and it was clear Lance liked him but he had to be sly, no matter how far and deep he fell in. Keith lead him to a luxurious red car. “ Get in, im taking you somewhere.” Keith said “ oh and sit in the back.” Lance complied, the were probably only going out somewhere as mates but anything else made him tingle. Keith hopped in and turned it on auto drive after typing certain coordinates. He then moved to the back as the car started to drive. The car had tinted glass so no one could see in. Keith let his heart control him and not his brain, tonight they'd switch. Keith wasn't even going to ask or warn Lance, sly was the only way. They were both in the back if the car together with a huge tension between them - sexual tension. Even if they didn't know it yet it was in the air. Gently, Keith placed his hand on top of Lance’s then leaned in close and kissed him. The hunger roared in thier eyes. Lance pulled Keith in for another one. They only stopped when breath was short. They suddenly got harder and wetter the more the kissed. Then Keith started going down Lance’s neck. This made Lance tremble in pleasure. Suddenly then....

 

BANG!, BANG!, BANG!.

 

“ Lance get up already.” Keith moaned as he walked past.

 

Lance was in a state of shock, if only reality was this beautiful. If only reality was worth it. If only reality had Keith as his boyfriend. If only reality was what we dreamed of.....    

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams are like candy;
> 
>  
> 
> They are sweet but they can also damage you........


End file.
